Jack Walks into a Bar (Exactly My Type)
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Dean was just spending a leisurely afternoon at a local bar when he is approached by a mysterious, blue-coated stranger who manages to bring Dean's attention to his own, repressed feelings for Castiel.


**Jack Walks into a Bar is a series of crossover ficlets that I wrote as a christmas gift for my sister. **

**All of them involve Jack Harkess in a bar of some kind usually hitting on/hooking up with characters from other fandoms including: Avengers, BBC Sherlock, Supernatural, Star Wars KOTOR, and X-Men First Class.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Exactly My Type

A Jack walks into a bar installment

Supernatural-Dean/Cas

It was one of those days when Dean just didn't give a fuck. They were in-between cases. Sam was out doing some snooping around trying to find one but Dean had made it clear he didn't care enough to tag along. So, he'd hunted down the closest bar and parked his ass at a booth there, determined not to move for the better part of the day.

He'd only managed to down a few beers before his peaceful, solitary evening was interrupted.

Dean noticed him as soon as he walked in the door. He sauntered in with confidence and a commanding presence. The cocky look on his face looked so natural, Dean guessed that was his usual expression. He was tall with brown hair and was well dressed. A long coat of a color Dean found himself comparing to Castiel's eyes fell over his shoulders.

He prayed that the new arrival would not catch him staring…too late. As the man's eyes scanned the room, they met Dean's before the hunter could avert his gaze.

Dean quickly shifted is eyes down at the table and tried to look interested in his hands clasped around his empty beer bottle. He sunk further into his seat hoping that the, admittedly, attractive man would not approach him. But of course, when did Dean ever get what he hoped for.

"Can I buy you a beer?" the man in the coat offered as he sat down across from Dean.

"Sorry, buddy. You're not my type."

The man scoffed. "Ha! Yeah right. I'm exactly you type. Two beers please," he called to a waitress who was passing by.

"Heh…riiiight." Dean's eyes met the stranger's and he was surprised to find that they were the same stunning color as his coat. And due to their shade, his thoughts wandered to the deep blue eyes of his angel. "Who are you exactly?" Dean found himself suddenly intrigued.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Pleased to meet you." He extended a hand and the brightest, most charming smile Dean had ever seen.

"Yeah. Dean Winchester." He reached out his hand, but not to shake Jack's. It was to take one of the beers the waitress had just set down on the table. He took a swig of his drink and savored the taste before letting is run down his throat.

They sat for a moment in silence, eyeing each other up, Dean trying to figure Jack out and Jack stripping Dean with his eyes.

Finally, when Dean got uncomfortable beneath Jack's gaze, he asked, "So…what did you mean you're exactly my type?" He took another swig of his beer.

Jack's eyes lit up. That's exactly what he'd been waiting to hear. "Blue eyes, long coat, unspeakably old and a little bit immortal? Come on. You can't deny it."

Dean choked on the deer he'd been attempting to swallow…_The hell…_he thought. Jack waited patiently as Dean regained his composure.

"Excuse me?" Dean said through a lingering cough.

Jack laughed. "That's right. You know who it is I'm talking about, don't you, Dean?"

Yes. Dean knew exactly who this mysterious "Jack" character was referring to. But how…how did he know about Castiel? And even more curious, how did he know how Dean felt about him? I mean, it wasn't too hard to figure out if you'd been around the two of them together for longer than ten seconds, but Dean had never seen Jack before in his life.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jack smiled charmingly at Dean's confusion which was clear in his eyes.

"I'm Torchwood," Jack explained.

"Yeah, and what does that mean?"

"It means I know a lot of things, Dean. You can trust me. And…you can trust yourself."

Dean watched Jack's eyes take on a mischievous gleam as he sipped the drink in his hand. And Dean couldn't explain why, but he _did_ feel that he could trust Jack. But trust _himself?_ What was that supposed to mean? Had Jack just been hinting at his feelings for Castiel? What _were_ his feelings for Castiel? After a moment's consideration, Dean was hit with a startling revelation.

He shot up from his seat, banging his knee on the table in the process, but he ignored the stinging pain.

"I gotta go," he mumbled, his mind in a complete daze as it drowned in thoughts of Castiel. "Thank you, for the beer and uhh…everything."

"No problem." Jack grinned as Dean fled the scene.

Dean burst out of the bar nearly killing a couple with the door on his way out. "Sorry!" he yelled back at them as he took off running down the street like a mad man.

_I have to tell Cas. I have to tell him. He has to know…I love him._

This and similar thoughts ran through Dean's mind as he took off down the sidewalk, a huge grin on his face, like the love crazed maniac that he was. He ignored the judgmental glares he got from more than a few citizens. All he could think of was his angel and every little thing that made him perfect.

After a while, Dean slowed to a stop when he realized he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. Why was he running? Where exactly was he expecting to go?

He turned sharply down an alley and muttered this quick prayer; "Cas, get your adorable ass down here I need to tell you something. It's impor-"

"What is it, Dean?" Cas chimed when he appeared in a flutter behind the excited hunter.

Dean spun around and wasted no time. He grabbed Cas' face in his hands and kissed him so hard the angel fell back against the brick wall behind him. Dean smiled into Castiel's lips as he pushes Cas harder against the wall with his own body.

Dean finally pulled away from crushing Cas' lips happily with his own leaving them both gasping for breath. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

Cas smiled up at his hunter who bore a mile-wide grin of his own.

"Yes," Cas admitted.

Dean's face fell in shock and he felt slightly betrayed when he thought about what Castiel had said. But he got over it quickly in light of Castiel's precious smile and the butterflies flittering happily in his stomach.

"You son of a bitch."

His lips came crashing down on Castiel's once again and Cas threw his arms around the hunter's neck.

While their lips remained locked in a desperate, sloppy kiss, Cas flew them back to the motel where they were staying in town.

"Dean,"Cas interrupted.

With his concentration now broken, Dean noticed that they were not in the alley anymore. And when Cas subtly drew Dean's attention to the bed behind him, he told Cas, "I love you," before immediately picking up where they left off.

Dean straddled Cas' lap who sat down on the bed, running his hands down Dean's back while their lips pulled at each other and Dean's hands twisted into Castiel's hair.

"Wait," Dean paused for a moment while he removed Castiel's tie from around his neck and headed towards the door. "I'm just going to leave a little do-not-disturb sign for Sammy." He opened the door and fastened the tie to the knob on the outside. "We're not going to want to be interrupted."

He gave Cas a seductive glance as he shut the door and strutted back to his angel, shedding his shirt in the process.

"I don't understand. What is Sam supposed to do with my tie?"

"Shut up." And Castiel did. Because he couldn't do much else with a mouth full of Dean's tongue.

Sam returned to the motel later, unaware of what had occurred in the time of his absence. Seeing a tie on the door…he knew what that meant…he chuckled, thinking how Dean must've gotten lucky with a girl in town. But as soon as he began to head back to the Impala to go…elsewhere…he did a double take. He looked at the tie closer, felt it, _sniffed _it. It was not one of Dean's…was that _Cas' tie?! _

He left the motel in a baffled daze and drove his ass to the nearest bar to drown his confusion and astonishment in booze. There he met a charming man in a blue coat who bought him a beer and offered Sam a place to hang out while Dean "did the deed." After more than enough drinks and a few hours of flirting, Sam just couldn't refuse.


End file.
